Michael Nicephorus ir Ponentir
Name: Michael Nicephorus ir Ponentir, Sorceror of House Ponentir Affiliation: House Ponentir Age: 27 Gender: Male Race: Human Appearance: Michael looks like a man who never quite grew into his body. His tall stature isn't unusual among the Taelaryian elite, but his long, spindly limbs and pale skin are. Long platinum blond bangs frame a head with dark, sunken eyes and skin that looks like it hasn't seen the sun in years. In fact, his face so resembles a skull, that people have begun to call him that, behind his back of course. Despite his frightening appearance, Michael dresses in the vivid, garish style of clothing that is popular among the upper crust of Taelarys. His outfits are always in some bright primary color with numerous accessories that don't always match. History: Michael wasn't born with a silver spoon in his mouth. No, he was born with a gemstone encrusted platinum spoon. His father was the Arch Magister of House Ponentir, one of the four Sorcerous houses of Taelarys. His mother was a quiet meek woman who spent most of her days homemaking with the help of a large team of servants. Even as the homemaker wife began to leave style, his mother's ways never changed. Existing in this unchanging world of luxury spoiled Michael. He always had everything he wanted and everyone always was nice to him. Despite his father's best intentions, Michael decided that everyone that wasn't in his family was beneath him and wasn't to be considered humans. Then when he was 14, Michael's world was turned upside down. The culmination of a master plan by another member of the house had the Council of Magisters depose his father as their leader. They provided evidence that his father had been conspiring to release the slaves of the house. The Council selected the next most influential member of the House, Georgius Phranzes ir Potentir, to become Arch Magister and decreed that Michael's family were to be stripped of their ranks as Magisters, and instead become Sorcerers, the mid-ranking members of the house. His father never stopped protesting that he never had any intention of freeing the slaves, but soon was too busy with alcohol and many other exotic substances to care much. His mother, apparently in denial, spent even more time housekeeping because of her much smaller staff. Michael always blamed Georgius Phranzes for framing his father. He never forgave the man and has spent his rest of his life biding his time until the day he can have Georgius deposed (or better yet, killed) and he can ascend to the premier position in his house. Michael has vowed to use every method at his disposal and use anyone he can to achieve this goal. Advantages: Nobility I (Common) - Michael is a Sorcerer in the Potentir House. Wealth I (Common) Battle Magic I (Lightning) (Uncommon) Enchantment I (Suggestion) (Common) Story Elements (3/6): House Ponentir: Like all of the Sorcerous Houses, House Potentir is one of the most Ancient Houses in all of Taelarys. Tales of its founding have been passed down from generations long forgotten, but few take them as anything but stories made to scare children. The current Arch Magister of the House is Georgius Phranzes ir Potentir, Scion of the Phranzes bloodline in the house. The Phranzes take pride in their loyalty to the Empire, and in their skill with Illusions. Unlike the other 3 Sorcerous houses, the Magisters of House Potentir make up what is known as the Council of Magisters. This group has the power to veto the otherwise dictatorial Arch Magister, and my also, with a majority vote, call to impeach him. After that, 75% of the Council must vote in favor to remove him from office. The Council is also responsible for selecting the new Arch Magister from among its ranks. The House's Tower is located on the Southern Coast of the City. It sits on a peninsula, and acts as a light house and harbor defense for the city. Enchantment Magic: Under enchantment magic their are two different sub-groups: Suggestions and Compulsions. A suggestion would trick the target's mind into believing that the suggestion is what it wants to do, while a compulsion forces the target's body to follow the spellcaster's will. A suggestion has difficulty getting a target to do something against its nature, while compulsions tend to lack fine control over the target. Example: Michael uses a suggestion on an artist to make the artist paint a painting. The artist, believing that he wants to paint the painting, would paint the painting and probably not realize that he was under a spell. If instead, Michael had used a compulsion, the painting would not turn out well because making a painting requires great mental thought and compulsions don't affect the mind. Also, the artist would be fully conscious that his body was making a painting, but he would be unable to stop. Conversly, if Michael used a suggestion on someone to force someone to commit suicide, the person would not commit suicide because normally suicide is against human nature. If instead Michael had used a compulsion, he would force the person's body to kill itself by whatever means was convenient, all while the person knew exactly what was going on but is unable to act to save himself. Illusion Magic: Illusion magic has 2 different sub-groups: Glamours and Hallucinations. Glamours cause something to physically be seen, while hallucinations only happen in the subjects mind. So an glamour has an easier time affecting many people because it creates an image, while a hallucination would only be able to affect the minds of the people it was cast on. An invisibility glamour would keep the caster from being seen. A similar hallucination would keep the targets from noticing any sensory input from the caster at all. The most powerful hallucinations can even physically interact with a person and have them think it's real (or in the case of the illusion, the caster can physically interact with the target and the target won't notice).